Broken Thoughts
by MushM12
Summary: I looked over to the house next to me...I heard the door fly open as a girl about my age was pushed out of the house, and onto her porch...JohnnyOC plz R
1. Chapter 1

I lit up a cigarette, as I stood in front of my house listening to my folks argue. I didn't know whether I should go in or not. It was way to cold for me to stay in the lot, and I had already spent the past five nights at the Curtis' house. When I heard my dads hand strike my moms' face, I made my decision. I sat down on my porch, curled up into a little ball, trying to protect myself from the harsh winds. I looked over to the house next to me, our new neighbors had just moved in about three days ago, and from the first day you could hear them yelling and screaming at each other, but not as much as my folks. As if on cue I heard a women start yelling from the house. I could only make out certain words like:

"YOU STUPID….UNGRATEFULL….GET OUT MY HOUSE!" The rest of the words were drowned out by my own mothers screams. I heard the door fly open as a girl about my age was pushed out of the house, and onto her porch. The woman who had been yelling soon appeared in the door way.

"please mama, im sorry" I heard the girl whimper.

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK THAT WAY TO ME! WELL YOU CAN STAY OUT HER ALL NIGHT! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF I CATCH YOU TRYING TO SNEAK BACK INTO _MY_ HOUSE! JUST SEE!" the girl flinched, as her mom slammed the door in her face. I felt my heart sink as I saw tears stream down her face, she wrapped her arms around herself, and looked around, not knowing where to go, then she spotted me, he cheeks flushed and she turned away, sitting down on her own porch, trying very hard not to make eye contact with me. We sat there for probably ten minutes till a black truck pulled up to her house, and a man probably around Darrys' age got out. He walked up to the house but stopped to talk to the girl.

"Kicked you out for the night?" I heard him ask her, neither sympathy nor worry were present in his voice. The girl nodded in shame, and the boy simply shook his head disapprovingly and made his way into the house, not giving her a second glance.

My parents had started fighting again and i heard a bottle shatter from being thrown at a wall. I flinched. At this the girl looked my way with apologetic eyes. I had, had enough I could take hearing them any longer.

I stood up and started walking toward the lot, but I stopped when I was in front of her house, I turned to her, just staring for a few moments. She had jet black hair that went to the middle of her back, and slightly tan skin, i couldn't see the color of her eyes, but I knew they must be beautiful just like the rest of her. She was quite small, and looked very fragile, like if you touched her she would shatter. I knew she felt me staring at her but she wouldn't look at me.

"uuhm.." Her head shot up at the sound of my voice. " I'm…my name is Johnny." Now she was the one staring at me. I could tell she was trying to decide whether she could trust me or not.

"Im Alex" she finally said, her voice no more then a whisper. I looked around nervously.

"Uhm… do you mind if I sit with you?" she shook her head no, and I took a seat beside her.

"Your parents kick you out too?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"No, but I know if I so much as step foot in the door, ill get it." She looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Im sorry" her voice was sweet and caring. I sighed.

"Don't be, from what I see you have it just as bad as me." I said nodding toward her house. She looked away from me, staring straight ahead. I saw tears swell up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "oh geez im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." I spoke rather quickly. She shook her head.

"No, its ok. Its not you. Its_ her. _My mom." She hugged her knees. "ever since my dad left her, she's gone a little crazy. She blames me for everything; I can barely speak without getting yelled at. She loves my brother though, never yells at him, does everything for him, he's twenty but she treats him like he's three; given' him everything he wants. I don't know if I can take anymore of it." She could barely talk she was crying so hard. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to comfort her, but I barely knew her. I put a hand on her back and rubbed it.

"It'll be okay, don't worry, and please don't cry. Im sorry." I whispered trying to calm her. She finally stopped weeping, and wiped her eyes clean of tears.

"Look im really sorry-"

"Hey it's okay, I know how you feel" she nodded and look down at her feet again. "Hey uhm, since you and I both can't stay at our house, I was headed to this lot down the street, I usually stay there, I can light a fire, it'll keep us warm enough…" she looked unsure.

"Uhm I don't know, I barely know you…"

"Hey im not like that at all, i just thought Id offer it, its better then staying here freezin' at, least you'll have a fire." I shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait!" i turned back around to see her standing with her arms wrapped around herself. "I...i guess ill come." I smiled at her and we made our way toward the lot.

When we got there I built a small fire, and we laid down next to each other, under a tree.

"Thanks Johnny." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked, and im sorry for the shortness. I'll only write more if you guys want me too, so please review, cause if you don't im not gonna continue. It'll get better too.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I replayed the events last night in my mind and I felt myself blush as I looked down to see Alex snuggled up against me with a small smile on her face. God she was beautiful. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake her, she looked so peaceful. I laid there for a couple of minutes before I felt her stir; I looked down at her, when her eyes fluttered open. When she noticed me her eyes grew wide with fear, obviously not remembering me or where she was. She quickly scrambled to her feet. Which caused me to panic slightly too, I don't know why, but it just did.

"No no no its ookay please" I said, reaching a hand out toward her. I saw her relax a little bit; her eyes returning to there normal size.

"Sorry, I just didn't remember…" she took a deep breath and released it. "Its not everyday, I wake up to a boy staring at me." She ran a hand through her hair nervously, and sat back down. I took a seat on the ground in front of her. We sat in a comfortable silence before she broke it.

"So how old are you?" She asked pulling random strands of grass out of the ground.

"Sixteen." I said taking a quick glance at her to see her reaction, which wasn't a surprised one, to my amazement, since I looked a lot younger then I really was.

"I'm fifteen." She said. She stopped ripping out grass and fell backwards with a sigh.

"Have you started school yet?" I saw her shake her head no.

"Im supposed to start today."

"Oh …do you wanna ride? I usually get one from my friend Two-Bit, I could show you around…" I offered praying she would accept. She sat up straight and smiled at me, showing off her perfect white teeth, and her dimples.

"I would really like that, thanks."

"No problem, ill introduce you to my friends" her smile faded. "They'll like you." I reassured her. "Let's see, there's Pony Boy-"

"Pony Boy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Pony Boy…" she shrugged. "He's 14, then there's Soda pop," I saw her raise her eyebrow again but she didn't say anything. "He's 17…" I continued telling her the names and ages of the boys I hung out with and she just stared at me expressionless. "You wanna get some breakfast?" I asked her randomly after finishing naming off all of The Gang. She nodded. "Kay lets go" I said standing up and brushing myself off.

"Where we going?" she asked me.

"The Curtis's" I shrugged, like I expected her to know that. She shrugged also and stood up, and we started toward the Curtis house.

While we were walking, I realized how much I had been talking; I couldn't remember the last time I talked so much to a girl.

I held the front door open for Alex to walk in first; she blushed at my 'gentleman' like action and muttered a 'thanks'. We made our way to the kitchen where we found a shirtless Soda scrambling eggs, I saw her go a little red and avert her eyes toward the floor.

"Oh heya Johnny- oh who's your friend?" he asked wiping his hands off and leaning on a chair, looking at Alex.

"Oh sorry, this is Alex, she moved into the house next to me a couple days ago." Soda held out his hand to her, she hesitantly reached out and shook it. Soda gave her a genuine smile, and went back to the stove.

"You guys hungry?" he asked.

"Sure are." I said, speaking for the both of us. We took a seat at the table, waiting to be served.

"So how'd you two meet?" Soda asked from the kitchen. Alex and I looked at each other, I knew she didn't want them to know, how we _really_ met.

"Just…just started talking, I guess." I told him. Alex gave me a weak smile.

Soda then walked in with two plates filled with eggs, toast, and bacon. We gave him our thanks and dug in.

"PONY! GET UP, BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Soda yelled towards his and Pony's room, I saw Alex flinch at his sudden outburst. Im not sure if she was afraid or startled. Soda then walked out of the room, leaving me and Alex alone with each other.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with this." I said, referring to her being here, when she barely knew me, and had only met one of the Curtis boys. She gave a sad smile, and shrugged.

"Its okay, he seems nice." She said. Just then Pony Boy came in with a plate of food in hand and looking awfully tired.

"Hey johnnycakes" he muttered with out looking at me. He didn't even notice Alex until he was half way through with his meal. He looked at her for a second before swallowing his food, and wiping his face with the back of his hand. "oh sorry, I didn't notice ya there." He apologized.

"This is Alex; she's my neighbor, moved in a couple days ago." I introduced them. "She's startin' school today. I told her we'd show her around" I added.

"Sure." Pony said nodding with a big smile on his face, he finished up his meal and stood up. "Well im gonna go get some clothes on," he took a quick look at the clock on the wall. "Two-bit will be here in a bout 20 minutes." We nodded, and he left the room to go get ready.

"Do you need to get anything from your house?" I asked turning to Alex.

"Mmm… I don't think so" She said, thinking about it.

"Well…uhm you wanna go watch T.V?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

We sat on the couch, me on one end, her on the other. It was awkward, and nothing was on T.V so I turned it off. We sat in silence.

"How come you're being so nice to me Johnny?" her question kind of caught me of guard.

"I uhm, I…" god I must sound like an idiot. "I just thought, you could use a friend." I told her honestly. She smiled and scooted over to me, and with out warning she rapped her arms around me, in a friendly hug.

"I could use a friend." She said softly. She let go of me and blushed madly. I couldn't help but blush myself. Soda came out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for work.

"Hey guys well im off to the DX, have fun at school." He said as he walked out the door.

**A/N: Well sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch, I read through it three times, I hope you guys liked it, please review, it will make my day : I promise it will get more exciting…I hope laughs nervously. If you guys have any suggestions I will gladly accept them. **


End file.
